The Yo' Mama Sketch
by Burn-it
Summary: I think it's PG but PG13 just to be safe. A wierd tribute to JoeCartoon & Goonland.com


The Yo-mama sketch  
  
(I'm starting to question my sanity now cause this idea is kinda twisted. I have no possession over any Pokemon character, or for that matter, any Joe Cartoon character.)  
  
  
  
Jessie and James of Team Rocket were camping out one fateful day.  
  
James- Jessie, I got an idea.  
  
Jessie- I'll get the mallot.  
  
James- I think we should leave Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie paused.  
  
Jessie- James, that's the SMARTEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!  
  
James- Really?  
  
Jessie- Yeah! I'm getting sick of those twirps beating us senseless.  
  
James- Exactly! But how do we tell Geovonny we quit?  
  
Jessie- I GOT IT! Still have that cam corder?  
  
  
  
Geovonny sat in his office reading a magazine of questionable morrality, when a mailman walked into a room.  
  
Mailman- Package for Mr. Geovonny.  
  
Geovonny- Set it down on the desk.  
  
He did so, and left. Geovonny put a book mark in his magazine, and looked at the package. He then opened it to find a video tape.  
  
Geovonny- A tape? Not another club memorship advertisement. Well, might as well look this one over.  
  
He went into a secret room. One that only he knew existed. It was about as big as a closet, but he used it for the viewing of video tapes. Be it club memorship advertisements, his favorite movies, or movies with morrality as questionable as the magazine, he used this room for a lot of this.   
  
He plugged the tape into the VCR, and saw Jessie and James.  
  
Geovonny- What the.?  
  
James- Who yo-daddy? You know who yo-daddy is? That's right! I'm yo- daddy! You know why I'm yo-daddy? 'Cause I did this to yo-mamma. YO- MAMMA! I did this to YO-MAMMA! You listenin' Geo.  
  
Jessie knocked James unconscious with a mallot.  
  
Jessie- You idiot, that's not why we're making the tape! Geovonny, we quit. You know why we quittin'?  
  
Both- Cause we did this to yo-mamma! YO-MAMMA!  
  
Geovonny took the tape out of the VCR.  
  
Geovonny- I could understand them quitting. Heck, I was going to fire them in a week anyway. But now you brought my mamma into this.  
  
He pulled out a cell phone, and dialled a number.  
  
  
  
Joe Swearington was head of the local guild of assassins. He gave assassins their assignments, and paid them to do the job.   
  
He was on his way out when suddenly, his cell phone began ringing.  
  
Joe- This is Joe.  
  
Geovonny- Joe? I know you recently got fried in one of Blackheart745's most recent piece of crap he calls a fanfiction, but I'm giving you the chance to star in one of Burn-it's stories.  
  
Joe- I'm listening.  
  
Geovonny- I'll give you fifty thousand dollars to assassinate Jessie and James of Team Rocket.  
  
Joe- I don't know.  
  
Geovonny- I'll throw in a bag of pretzals.  
  
Joe- DONE!  
  
He deactivated his cell phone, and started thinking.  
  
Joe- How am I going to tell him that the guild of assassins was burnt down recently, and that we're out of business? I GOT IT!  
  
  
  
The next day, Geovonny got another video. He plugged it into his VCR, and that was when he saw Joe!  
  
Joe- Sorry Geovonny. But I'm afraid the guild of assassins is out of business for the time being. So I can't do your job. But I have a question for you. Who yo-daddy? Who YO-DADDY? I'm yo-daddy! You know why I'm yo-daddy? 'Cause I did this to yo-mamma! YO-MAMMA! I DID.  
  
He quickly pulled the tape out of the VCR.  
  
Geovonny- DAMN IT! Why does everyone keep doing this to my mamma?!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the middle of no where, Ash was on the phone with his mom.  
  
Ash- So this Geovonny guy is my dad?  
  
Ash's mom- Pretty much.  
  
Ash- Well, I'll have to talk to him. Thanks. Bye.  
  
He hung up. Meanwhile, Brock and Misty came back with a tape recorder.  
  
Brock- Hey Ash, look what we bought!  
  
Ash- Hey, a video recorder. I know how we can use this.  
  
  
  
The next day, Geovonny got another video tape. This time, Ash appeared.  
  
Ash- Hello, Mr. Geovonny. I've been informed that you're my dad. So I have one question for you.  
  
Just then, Misty and Brock appeared to his left and right.  
  
All three- WHO YO-DADDY? WE ARE! You know why? 'Cause we did this to YO- MAMMA!  
  
Geovonny then broke the TV in frustration.  
  
Geovonny- DAMN IT!  
  
Just then, an alarm went off  
  
Geovonny- Oh crap. Not JoeZilla!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, all the way in Kansas.  
  
Burn-it- Joezilla? That's a Joecartoon thing!  
  
Blackheart- So?  
  
Burn-it- It has nothing to do with pokemon in the least!  
  
Blackheart- Just work with me, okay? I know what I'm doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Pokemon universe. Joezilla made his way to Geovonny's office. But just then, a rapidash cut him off. Unfortunately, he ended up eating the Rapidash in one bite. This agrivated the trainer.  
  
Trainer- Goddamn you Joezilla! You ate my Rapidash! You stupid son of a bitch! That's my Rapidash! This isn't come on in and eat someone's Rapidash country you stupid son of a bitch. I am so going to kick your bitch ass, Joezilla. You don't stand a chance against.  
  
Suddenly, Joezilla let out a loud belch, and the Rapidash came back out. It ended up squishing the trainer.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Geovonny's office, Geovonny was hiding under his desk. But that was when Joezilla appeared, and lifted up the roof of the building! He then grabbed the desk, and pitched it!  
  
Geovonny- Oh please, Joezilla! Don't kill me!  
  
Joezilla- I'm not going to kill you. I just want to ask you something.  
  
Geovonny- Really?  
  
Joezilla- Yeah. WHO'S YO-DADDY? I'M yo-daddy! Because I did this to YO- MAMMA!  
  
Geovonny- AAAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Back at Kansas.  
  
Burn-it- That's pretty good. I wish I thought of that.  
  
Blackheart- Yip. Say, how do we end this.  
  
Burn-it- I know.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
(The following is dedicated to the guy who brought us Goonland.com. I believe that would be Mike Storey, but I'm not sure. Either way, we just have one question. Who yo-daddy? WHO YO-DADDY? I'M yo-daddy! You know why I'm yo-daddy? Because I did this to yo-mamma! YO-MAMMA!) 


End file.
